Classical Smoothness
by aerobolt
Summary: Blues is a pony with passion for jazz that comes across with another musician that sparkles a "tune"    with a little mix of a concerto where they both flow emotions as they play, flourishing into something more then passion for the music    Octy x Blues


The nights were cold now, filled with falling snow all over the place. Life continued as always, flowing everywhere with the approaching Christmas. Every single soul seemed to enjoy this time of the year. Somehow it was synonymous to be able to share something special with somepony or family. This emotion, which flowed in winter, was always a warm embrace and an escape from the cold outside. But even so, there are some that lack something warm, even in the comfort of their homes or in the company of others.

There are ones that find happiness on things, others try to find a meaning in life and some just wish to be complete.

For Blues, a blue earth pony it was just another year passing, nothing much to say, just the typical overjoyed fillies and colts filling the streets with such life. All hyper for Christmas.

The streets were also filled with light coming from the shops and lamps. Even with the falling snow, it gave a very warm feeling.

It was one of the seasons he most enjoyed. The cold seem to bring people together, not only physically but in other ways too.

Some colts passed by him all happy because they heard their parent talking about their presents. He couldn t help but to chuckle. Blues was heading down the street, to the main square thinking about how those kids reminded him of his Christmas back at home.

He missed all the lively people back in his home town, always so cheerful. They like to spend most time together singing, playing music and tell old tales. Yeah, that was the good old times.

But things changed when some fancy high class guy came to his town and hired him to come to play to the big city. He could use the money and help the folk back there. And it wasn t like they would get all emotional. Nah they were more than happy for him.

They say he had talent and could go around spreading a bit of their good old music. Yeah, he missed them but he wouldn t linger on that feeling for too long. Just like his type of music, he was mostly a collected and playful type, not the one to be too emotional on that part. Where he went he always made the others feel great with his funny accent and way of judging things. Sometimes short on words, that made some laugh so hard, other times he looked like he was telling a tale with a moral at the end.

He really liked to see the others laughing and having a good time. The thing he really didn t like was to see ponies think too hard on problems or hanging in them. Blues always needed to take those things from their heads. He said we only lived once, so better enjoy whatever you can the best way you can.

Blues was heading to the bar where he used to play, bringing along his instrument, a saxophone. People called it his work, he called his get away from reality moment. He didn t play because he was good at it or because he couldn t do anything else to earn money. No, he played because he putted his soul onto it.

Every bit of the day that passed by his eyes, would turn into music that came from his soul, converged with his motion when he played. He had a strong passion for jazz. Smooth jazz to be exact. It was calm yet was lively, it was slow but made you want to get up and move, it was a smooth and bold at the same time. Yeah, jazz was his way to show himself.

He would normally play solo or sometimes with some other musicians, depending on the occasion. He also sang but this was rare because he didn t like to sing solo. Blues said he felt like he was alone with no one to back him up. This would confuse some because when he sang there was always some other background musicians playing while he performed. His answer? When you play with an instrument it s both you and your instrument facing the public, making you both the stars of the show while singing it s just you and nothing else.

The bar, were Blues worked, had been through some drastic changes since he got to work there. First just a pub, with regular folk going in and out, but a few weeks later some fancier ponies come by and before he could tell, the pub turned into a lounge bar. Now it had a rather large stage, with a several lights on the ceiling and the floor to make the performances the main event in the bar. They could adjust the intensity of the lights to accompany the type of music, giving a nice setup. It also had a few gambling tables around but nothing like in a real casino and a second floor with view to the stage with a small bar. Around the edges of the second floor where also some plants that had a light coming from behind, making it seem like a small floating garden to the folk on the first floor. And, since the second floor had a U shape, it really gave a nice setup of the whole building with those extras.

There were also neon lights, placed at the bottom of the walls, making the room gain a very welcoming feeling. On this time of the year they emitted a golden glow that went very well with the red curtains that separated the tables on the side of the walls. The walls were red in the bottom section and brownish yellow all the way up to the ceiling where it had another small section of red. The ceiling had golden pardons of colors that were highlighted by the lights. The floor was dark red covered by a carpet that gave a smooth feeling.

The tables were crafted from oak with a surface of glass and borders made of some metal that resembled bronze. The coaches were nothing too much to brag about, made of black leather that fitted nicely into the bar.

Blues took his sweet time looking around, slowly forming a grin once he spotted the manager waving at him. Taking a slow pace, he walked to the counter to be greeted by the manager.

Hey, hey, hey! How s my man? the manager said

Eheheh. All good. You? Blues spoke with his typical side smile, taking his scarf and carefully placing the saxophone in the floor

Been very busy today. After we hired that new gal that s going to perform with you tomorrow, things been pretty much very lively here the manager was referring to a mare that the owner of the bar was trying to get in here. She seemed too classy to be playing this type of music but who was he to judge her. Seems our new customers are here to see what to expect for tomorrow s performance

Sounds I got play for their liking huh?

Nah! Just do your stuff! You ll be fine. He ducked behind the counter to bring a golden bottle, it was a 15 year scotch single?

Make it double. I ll give them a special round if you know what I mean! he chuckled while thinking what music to play. Blues looked around to see the new customers that were sitting in the leather coaches. Most seemed high class with all their suits and fancy dresses.

Ice? the manager filled his glass with the golden content

Hmm Nope, all natural today. He was trying to see if something got his attention amidst the ponies around. And it wasn t long before he spotted something. At first he just glanced like she was a total stranger, such simple yet elegant mare, not all fancy just classy.

I think somepony got your attention. The manager grinned while taking a look to where Blues was looking Oh! That one? Isn t she the one that his going to play with you? this brought Blues to his senses

I dunno, is she? He looked back to the manager

I think so That s the one that the boss was trying to get here to perform with you. Haven t you already met? I mean, you must have already practiced with her before right?

Nope. Seems the boss wanted this so bad that didn t give us time to arrange a practice session. He always lacked patience ya know. I wonder how he managed to keep up his 17 year marriage with 3 kids along the road

You know him, when he wants something, it has to be in the moment. But that practice thing, isn t that bad?

Nah. If she is all that good, this will be a run in the mill he took his drink, slowly taking its strong flavor to his mouth then along the throat. This would make him lose up some steam that was starting to build inside.

Well why you don t go meet her. After all, I think she is her to see your performance as well

Damn! I don t even know her but she already sounds like my mom.

Does your mom get your attention that easily? the manager was trying to fool around with him, Blues couldn t help but to chuckle

Does she! Hehe! Just not so let s say in a very pleasant way. Well catch you later Red, I think I need to check out this gal he waved to Red and went to the table where this mare was, totally forgetting the glass with the scotch. The manager looked to the glass and back at Blues

Man oh man! He doesn t even know her and she already got him this bad? eheheh

***  
>Blues was just about to reach her table when realized she was all alone. This was odd, people usually come here accompany by somepony to chill and relax while taking a drink or two, talking about mundane things. This was the usual thing around here. None the less since he had about an hour before performing Blues wanted this chance to know her. Something was off with her, she seemed away from earth. Probably in inner thoughts. He thought it was time to get her out of that trance that he didn t like to see in ponies.<p>

(Octavia P.O.V.)

Another Christmas going to be arriving soon and, yet again, I find myself not wishing anything. All because I have most things one could ask. I could say I was lucky to be born in a very wealthy family where material goods are not hard to acquire, even the more exquisite ones.

I can t even complain about family issues, mostly because we don t spend much time together and when we do, it seems rather odd. Father is always travelling with mother on some business trips Those were always the excuses to get away from home. He could do everything from anywhere but always told me and my dear sister that it makes things more personal. My sister is also out, with her fianc . Seems she is also living her own little world with her stallion.

And me? Left with all the things bought to fill that gap. Strangely enough the thing that filled that hole was something they couldn t buy. Something that could only be felt, something so unique, something that came from the very soul. Music.

It s not that I am much attached to my family or lacking their company. After all this years I got accustomed with that. But somehow I find myself thinking this over and over again. Then again, when I think too much, I spend my time with my cello playing to my heart s content. Certainly not the most expensive thing I have in my possession but by far the most important one.

But right now I am clinging, rather, craving for singing just a vocal tune, nothing too elaborated. And also I ve been playing a lot with a lighter counter part of the cello, the violin. I can t grasp the reason why for the singing but for the violin, I can guess it s only a fashion to my mind. Maybe because it s less deep or less restrain or maybe it s just an excuse since nowadays when I grab my cello I seem to play slow sad tunes lucky no one is home by now or this behavior of mine would arise suspicions to my wellbeing.

Hey there miss! Mind if I join ya? someone interrupted my inner toughs. I looked to the source of the voice and saw a blue stallion, funny how the low lights made him gain a certain glow around him. By the look of his mark I could tell he was a musician.

Not at all, mister? well I certainly could use the company of somepony to distract until the performance

Name s Noteworthy but most fellows call me Blues. Figures right? he said with a grin, tilting his head to the side remarking his color and mark, he seemed the calm/funny type. Nice smile he has. and what name follows such beautiful mare? I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Did he just call me beautiful?

I am O-Octavia, pleasure to meet you normally I would discharge any stallion that made any reference to my physical appearance out of the blue but somehow this one caught my off guard

The pleasure is all mine! he took a sit on the coach in front of me So, I take you are here to see the musician right? Seems most ponies are here to evaluate him or somethin

Yes. You see, tomorrow I have to perform with another musician and I came here to see his work. Hope he is good as they say.

Well I bet he is thinkin the same thing right bout now. He chuckled. Definitely he was the calm/funny type. He was showing himself as a collected yet amusing person. This will sure be a nice company. Again that smile Say, are you all by yourself in here? this question made my heart sink a tad. But I knew better then to show it off, so I quickly answered.

Originally my parents were supposed to come but they had a last minute call to some business trip. I really didn t want to phrase the words I am here all alone . It would make me look ridiculous to some extent. And once again that smile of his it made me forget a bit of this issue

Well shame they couldn t be here! They are going to miss a good show ya know? his way of speaking was really intriguing and yet smooth I think. It was refreshing to be near someone like him.

Excuse me. I think you forgot this back at the counter. A red unicorn with brown mane came near the table and placed a glass filled with some gold liquid.

And I was just starting to get thirsty! Thanks Red!

Don t mention, remember you have to be on stage in about 40 minutes. Don t slack. The red unicorn looked at me Would you like something to drink miss?

A dry martin please. With ice and garnish I wasn t going to sit and watch him drink, at least I could do him some company with that. Something not too strong

Very well. I will be right back. With that he retreated to the counter. I looked back to Blues, he had a small grin, like he knew he was caught red handed. He grabbed his drink and took a sip. This grin I couldn t grasp if I enjoyed or not but I didn t dislike it either.

So I guess I have been talking to the musician I am supposed to play tomorrow all this time. This was a surprise to say the least.

Yes ma am. Guilty as charged! I couldn t help but to smile, he really knew how to break any ice that could form between us. Say, you aren t mad are ya? I just wanted to chat normally before performin . I really don t like to get all technical and stuff before facing the crowed there.

No, it s alright. I too, don t like to get all technical before playing. I think music comes from within and talking about it just spoils it. I didn t know what was he referring to the technical but I got the idea that he didn t want to talk too much about music. He looked the type that talked about his music when he played. To a certain extent, I was like him.

Guess we think alike. I hope he doesn t realize this but I kind like his smile, such genuine thing. Just out of curiosity, which kind of music you play? I have to compose myself, I think I have spent a little too much time taking glances to his smile

Mostly I play neoclassic music with my cello or violin. But sometimes I like to play other types of music. Just to try them out

Seems to me you re getting a bit tired of playin the same music. Ain t ya? this question, I don t know if he was the first person to ask or not but It stroke me now maybe this was the reason I was craving for sing and play with my violin. But then again I couldn t say for sure

I don t know. Maybe I just want to try out other music styles. It s always good for any musician to have such experiences

Eheh! True, true. And it s also a good excuse to get a little get away from routine, isn t it? he winked at me. Putting emphases to the get away part. At that I was a bit lost, I knew he was referring to the music get away but in my mind he was also saying another type of get away one with me. I felt the heat in my cheeks rising and also my heart start to pick up the pace

Y-yes very I was totally lost in my words, still living the utmost fantasy

Excuse me miss, your martini saved by the waitress, I couldn t be more glad that he arrived with the drink

Thank you very much the moment he left I took a rather quick sip in the drink. Something told me this little chit chat was going to be more than just a time killer. And I was enjoying very much

(Blues P.O.V.)

Such a nice mare, hardly to believe she was all high class and fancy. But after that conversation it was time for me to be on stage. Ah got to tell, it s been ages since I felt nervous to be up there. Not because of the VIP people here, nah I couldn t give a damn about them nope, all because of that classy one. Just that single one. It isn t the first time other musicians come by to evaluate mah performance and when they did I would just do my thing like nothing special was going on.

I normally received good critiques with only a few dead beats saying otherwise but now I think I was more concerned about her reaction to this dunno why hope she likes it.

Got to check with the guys what are we going to play. I hope we stick with the instrumental part with a bit of a background mare voice to spice things up. Since the others already created the mood I think i can punch this show at my will

Hmmm guess we can play a bit of Keith Jacobson - Song for Alannah and keep it the same music style for a while but I also wanted somethin with a little bit more of solo to my side I know I need to show her my style

Hmm I hate thinkin . Gotta focus on somethin, some word, some feeling why am I so worked out?  
>Hmmm oh man why do I only think bout romantic stuff now<p>

That s it! Romantic! Hmmm let s see Oh yeah Karu Believe ! It s smooth and yet bold if she gets my drift. I got to play my part and the guys have their own little time too!

Well time to roll the show 


End file.
